In The Shadows
by SparrowKing
Summary: In the Darkness we lurk, from the sun we hide. You have been found guilty by the head council. Say your prayers and make your peace with your gods, for I will be your guide to eternal darkness. May the Lord have mercy on your soul. [Through Dark Eyes Redo!][Rated M - For strong language, and future violence.]
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Before you Read!

Haha, it took me longer to put this up then what I planned. But finally after long wait, if you were waiting, the remake of "Through Dark Eyes"! For those who don't know what that was, or for those that need a refresher. Through Dark eyes is a fanfiction I made when Oberyn died. I liked him and it sucked. :(

So I made a fanfiction where he lives, and doesn't fight for Tyrion. But then what of Tyrion? Who will help the innocent imp? Well a new warrior comes in and defends him! This warrior is unlike any other throughout the lands. With powers that seems to come from a story and with a strange connection to the Lord Of Light, things will get interesting!

Yes but in this fanfiction I will be giving way more information about The warrior, who's name is Demon, and the order he's dedicated his life to. I also will be telling how he got his unheard of powers. So more chapters and lots of information. This shall be fun!

Let's begin

A Faint Glow.

"Alright _Sir _Marcus of Black!" Marcus' older friend teased. "Take these scraps to the pigs. Or is that to lowly of a job to ask for a knight?"

It didn't take much an idiot to know that Robert, Marcus' older friend, was being an ass. His teasing words felt more like knives to Marcus' chest then just the playful words between two young men. Ever since Robert found out about Marcus' dream to be a knight, or at least squire for one, Robert had started making jokes.

"_All make way! There is a knight here! Sir Marcus of Black!_"

Robert once called to the whole inn while Marcus walked through. It was embarrassing, Roberts laugh echoed through the inn while people stopped and stared for a second before joining in. Marcus should have laughed along, or at least played along. Maybe then Robert would chill a bit when it came to the teasing.

Black wasn't Marcus' last name, his families name was Fellows. Black came from the color of his skin. Marcus was black and often stood out among the white color in this area. His family had own a small farm and some land ever since the Fellows' family could remember. So Marcus grew up here with his five sisters and two brothers.

Maybe he would lay off if Marcus announced Roberts attraction to the younger ones? Though Marcus wasn't that mean, and would slander his friend or his friend's family name like that. Robert told him that in secret, almost like a confession. Robert sounded discussed with himself while he confessed to Marcus.

Picking up the slop bucket, that was filled with whatever people didn't eat, or what wasn't fed to the dogs. The younger of the two boys left the back and started out to the door. The back door to the inn had been locked because of a break in a couple nights ago. The owner, Austin, decided to nail it shut so no one came in and stole their food again.

The back door was an easier way to the pigs and would have only took a couple of seconds to walk to their pen and dump the food. But now he had to walk through the inn, pass all the strangers eating, out the door walk all the way around the inn and a couple feet back to the pig pen.

Normally Marcus would have made some comment about walking through the inn with guests eating. But this time he actually wanted to walk through the dinning area. Because _they_ were there.

_They, _was a group of people, and not just any people, but what Marcus hoped were knights. Six people sat at a table drinking, talking and eating. Three of the men wore armor, they looked to be strong and men with some money. Two of them wore two different house names, Marcus couldn't place the small insignia's to their houses.

But the last man had no mark, or sign of the house he belonged to. Maybe a freelancer? Or mercenary? Marcus couldn't be sure. The other three men were different. One of them wore light armor, made of what looked like thick leather. Another wore no armor and the last one Marcus couldn't be sure what he wore.

Actually Marcus wasn't sure what the male actually looked like, his shape or if he wore armor. His body was hidden behind a black cloak. Marcus was sure when he served them their food he saw what the male was wearing. But at this moment he was drawing a blank.

"... Was a document with strange lettering."

One of the men, the one with no armor, spoke as he gestured to his satchel. Marcus couldn't help but to walk a little slower to listen in. The inn's dinning area was almost empty, it was just that party of six and three other locals who came here to eat.

"Strange lettering? How so?"

Marcus was a few feet away from the table.

"Markings like I've never seen before. I'm taking it back to the Order so the Elders can took."

Order? Marcus was ever more so curious now.

"What about Dems? He has ability to read the weird. He study it didn't he? A year before he could walk again." The man with light armor spoke.

"Yea, no. Remember the last time someone found something similar to this? I'd feel safer giving it to the Order then having to deal with Dems."

Marcus was out the door before he could hear more of the conversation. Curiosity was tugging at him like a small child wanting attention. Strange document with strange writing? An Order with Elders? Some guy named Dems? Marcus suddenly wanted to know more.

But like his mother said "Knowledge is dangerous". So he wasn't going to pry or push himself to listen into the conversation. No matter how much he wanted to sit with them and ask them questions. Of their conversation and of their adventures.

Plus it seemed to be a private conversation. Then again what private conversation would be as loud as it was. It wasn't as if it was so loud everyone could hear it, but it was still pretty loud to be taking about an Order, or a document that could have the gods know what in it.

The sun was setting, the beautiful mixture of colors burned the sky of orange, pink, red and purple. It was almost like a perfect painted picture. The nights were starting to get chilled, more so then they were the days before. Winter was coming and Marcus, being born and raised in the North, had a strong belief that he and his family could get through the winter.

With a small sigh Marcus started his walk to the back of the inn. He couldn't help but to wonder when he would leave this place. He didn't mind it here, he had a comfortable life here. He helped out Austin with the Inn and made decent pay, he lived with his big family on their land, and he had great friends. Many people wouldn't want to leave a comfortable life. But that's the very reason why Marcus wanted to leave.

It was _too_ comfortable.

Marcus wanted a challenge, he wanted something to take him out of his comfort. Someone had mentioned that if Marcus sought out adventure he should go to the Wall. He would get training, and would be put in situations many would find uncomfortable. But Marcus wanted a family, and at the Wall one couldn't have a family if they joined.

"Yes, I apologize. I shouldn't have spoken out like that."

Marcus stopped hearing the light males voice. The young lad stopped and looked around, excepting to see two people standing. But he saw no one. He slowly walked to the back of the inn only to stop and stare in disbelief.

There stood the final member of the six men, the one that wore the black cloak. Like in the inn the cloak hood was down relieving the head of thick black hair that was styled to cover a certain side of the male's face. Marcus noticed the eye patch in the Inn, when he served them their food.

The male had his hand out in front of him and in his hand was what made Marcus stare. A small ball of brightly glowing light was _floating _in the males hand. There was a second voice, Marcus could hear it but didn't understand it. It was English but it seemed almost foreign and distorted.

"I understand and I will finish the contract. May the Lord Light guide me."

With that the glowing ball fell into the male's hand. The ball was dull, the light leaving it plain and white. The next thing the male did made Marcus' stomach turn. Instead of shoving it into his pocket or disposing of the ball. The strange black haired male lifted his head back and swallowed the ball.

Sighing the male turned to see Marcus. He looked startled not knowing Marcus was there. But nevertheless the male was on Marcus before he could do anything. Before blacking out all Marcus could see was a faint glow of a purplish black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Before you Read!

Oh boy it's been a long time since I've updated any of my Fanfictions. Well my excuse and the delay is because I've recently moved to a new place and it's been a pain in the neck to get everything in order and to get internet. But I'm back so expect weekly updates.

Let's begin

A Forked Road.

It started as soon as Marcus walked back into the kitchen. His friend, Robert, was standing over the old, beaten, table cutting pig meat into slices. The table that he stood over had gone pain and was stained with the many foods that had sat, and been cut on it. Now that didn't meant they didn't wash the table down every day. It was a task that Robert gave to Marcus within the first week of working at the inn.

Silent Robert, that wasn't a good thing, it never was.

The older male didn't even look up to see Marcus as he walked in. He didn't wear a cocky smile and acted like he didn't see Marcus walk in. Marcus expected, no he wanted, a remark something like "_Ah! The strong knight has returned home! How was the journey oh brave one?_"

But nothing, just silence

Robert's silence always meant something bad was going to happen, and it wasn't rare for Robert to get silent, to lock down. Marcus wasn't sure what he should do; any wrong movements or words would set Robert into a fury. It seemed wise to leave Robert alone. Not many people actually had seen Robert's temper and the short fuse that came for a ride.

This temper came when things didn't go the way Robert liked, or when something happened he didn't like. Like Marcus sticking up for himself, or respond with a joke at Roberts expense when Robert made fun of Marcus.

To make everything worse, Robert had a knife.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Marcus did his best not to look or engage with his friend. He didn't want to get stabbed or killed with the cooking knife. The Gods know that he would probably be cooked and served to people. Marcus shivered at the thought, it's best to push it to the back of this mind.

Marcus didn't want to admit he was terrified, what kind of knight would admit something like that out loud? Sure all knights got scared at one point, but never would they admit something like that out loud. Would they?

"So what did you and _that guy_ spoke about?"

The words were so tense you could slice a knight through them. Robert was trying to strain his voice, to sound anything but angry, but even a deaf person could tell it wasn't working. Marcus knew he needed to leave the kitchen, fast.

Marcus opened his mouth to speak, to explain that it was nothing to be upset about, Just a simple conversation between two strangers. No words came to aid him, he was drawing a blank. He didn't have the slightest clue what he talked about with the hooded man. They did talk right? They were laughing when they came in, right? Surely a conversation had come before, a funny one at that. It's not like Marcus made a fool of himself? He would have surely remembered.

He had to stop and think, nothing was coming to him. He fed the pigs right? He didn't have the bucket in his hand when they came back in. The male started to get worried, how could he not remember any of it?

"I only ask because you two were out there for a very long time, and then came in laughing." There was a small pause while Robert started to cook the pig meat in the cast iron pan. The meat hissed and he continued. "But by all means don't tell me if it's that much of a secret."

Marcus felt a bit surprised, was that **jealousy** behind Roberts voice? Was he jealous that Marcus came in with the hooded man? And that he had a long conversation he couldn't remember? And if it was a good conversation why could he remember any of it? Was Robert really jealous of that?

Thinking about started to hurt Marcus' brain. It felt like there was something there stopping him from remembering it. But what? Why couldn't he remember anything?!

The sizzling of the pig strips seemed to fill the silent air as Robert boiled and Marcus remained quiet. Marcus couldn't honestly remember a thing, was he supposed to tell Robert that? The older male would get irritated even more and call Marcus a liar. So what was he supposed to do lie?

"It was nothing," Marcus started to lie "He saw me almost fall into the pig pen while I was feeding the pigs. Then we talked about how I wanted to become a knight. We came in laughing because he said a joke about me being a knight and almost falling in the pen."

It sounded more convincing as it left his mouth, it honestly didn't sound like a lie, and it sounded like the truth. This was weird for Marcus because he was a horrible liar. So maybe Robert will believe it and relax.

"What was the joke?" Robert immediately sounded relax.

Marcus felt nervous as he picked up a pitcher of ale, the joke? Robert wanted to hear the joke? Marcus wasn't sure if he could make up a joke about him almost falling into the pen and something about a knight.

"The joke?" He asked filling the pitcher, in hope it would be filled before Robert answered so he could leave the kitchen and think about a joke to tell when he came back in.

"Yea, what was the joke?" Robert answered.

The pitcher was only half way full.

"Well, it was – "

A loud laugh boomed from outside the kitchen door, it quickly turned into a long and loud fit of laughter. Both Robert and Marcus turned towards the door in shock and surprise. It was a little ironic that someone was laughing even though Marcus hadn't told a joke, or even thought of one yet. But it was the distraction he needed, the pitcher was filled and he was out the door.

"I'll tell you the joke when I get back." He rushed.

The hall was filled with silence after the laughing man stopped, and that man was no other then the hooded man. Two of the three locals had gone home, leaving the last man who was slowly finishing his food and wine.

"By all the Light, Dem! What's with that laughter!?" One of the knights in armor asked completely shocked.

Dem? Was the hooded man the Dems they were talking about earlier? But wasn't he at the table? Marcus looked back in his memory before he walked outside to feed the pigs. No, the hooded man wasn't there, he was…Outside?

Marcus arrived at their table and placed the pitcher down. He was about to grab the empty pitcher when _Dem_ looked at him his green eye lit up with both amusement and anger.

"Ahh! Brian, this is the lad I was telling you about." Dem looked over at the knight with sandy brown hair and a scar going from his ear to the center of his cheek. "The lad that wants to be a knight."

Brian and everyone else looked at Marcus, who felt himself flush with embarrassment. "And since you were looking for a squire…" His sentence trailed leaving the obvious blanks to be filled in.

Brian looked the lad up and down, not seeming too pleased. Of what, Marcus thought himself as good material. He was tall, and not to thin, he could lift heavy objects and could take and do orders without complaint.

Brian sighed, "I am looking for a squire but that doesn't mean I'll just pick anyone off the streets." Like Robert before he sounded irritated. "What about you Thomas?" He directed his attention towards one the blonde haired male who sat at the end of the table.

"I'm not looking for a squire, I'm looking for recruits. And I doubt the boy would be interested in the Order. If he was looking for adventure he would of have joined the Wall, or gone to Kings Landing where the knights are ripe for the picking."

Marcus felt even more embarrassed, he was being passed around the table, with his flaws being point out. He desperately wanted to flee into the kitchen. But then, the one named Caleb spoke, asking Dem if he wanted to take the boy.

Dem looked at all his friends almost wondering if they were joking. A smile was on every guys faces expected for Dems and Marcus.

"It shouldn't be hard, I mean the work you do is over within three days. So you don't get many requests or tasks. It seems like plenty of time to train someone." The one name Gabe teased.

That was is it; Marcus was nothing more than a joke to all these knights, being passed around as if he didn't have feelings. He looked down at the table not meeting any of their gazes. Maybe they were right; maybe he wasn't cut up to be a knight. If he really wanted to be a knight or a squire he should have gone to Kings Landing and pressed knights to let him squire for them.

"Alright I'll let him squire for me. The lord of Light knows I need someone to pass on my knowledge and strength."

The group looked at Dem who had started drinking out of his mug. Everyone was surprised that Dem accepted Marcus as his squire and Marcus wasn't sure why. Did Dem do something that made it impossible to get a squire? He didn't look like a knight.

"Seriously Dem? You'll take him? He could be a horrible squire and cause you nothing but trouble." The blond, Thomas, spoke.

"Unlike most of you pansies, I like a challenge, and if he's wild and rebellious I'll break him like many of the horses at the Order" He paused and looked up at the boy. "So what do you say? Study under me and learn and see things that you wouldn't with my friends."

Marcus felt the mix of excitement and nervousy bubble up inside him. Was this really happening? Was he really going to squire under this man? Breathing in he answered.

"Yes…"


End file.
